Angel Of Mine
by SoStillSoSilent
Summary: Set at the time of Bella's first visit to the Cullen House. Tells what Jazz and Alice did between disappearing in the front room and walking into Edward's room, while he was 'eating' Bella. Rated for sensitive people. Please R&R.The top bit is me rambling


I'm sorry.

I didn't mean to attack her. Are you ashamed of me?  
It's just. She smells so good.  
Even to me.  
I can't tell the difference as well as you yet.

I'm Sorry Edward, Bella.  
Can either of you forgive me?  
Can you Alice?  
I love you.  
I don't want to have to leave.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice came running down the stairs with the grace she carries everywhere. Jasper let the edges of his mouth curl up as she approached. She looked beautiful. Lithe. Alice had a lot of make-up on. Not that she needed it or that most people would be able to tell, but her skin was darker, natural coloured. She looked very nearly alive. She wore a short blue skirt and a sleeveless shirt. She smiled in return at Jasper. He was lent against the wall, calm as always in a military jacket, a black top and dark jeans with too many belts.

She ran over a stretched up to brush his mess of hair out of his face. He leant down a little so she could reached. They both turned as the door opened. Edward walked in.

'Is everybody home?' He asked.

'Yep, want me to round them up?' Alice replied.

'Could you?' He smiled.

Alice ran off to round up the rest of the family. She came back less than a minute later with the others. They all stood round Edward to hear what he wanted to say.

'I've made a decision about Bella, the human girl. I can't stay away from her and plus she knows about us.' He stated.

'Ahh, well what's this decision?' Carlisle asked.

'I'm bringing her over to meet you all in five minutes. Jasper, can you do me a favour and try and keep as far away from her as is polite?'

'Sure, I'm still gonna come and say hi though.' Jasper smiled.

'Well, i don't want to meet this human girl who YOUR letting endanger our very exsistence. She doesn't belong with us.' Rosalie pointed at Edward before storming out of the house.

'I'll see if i can talk her round.' Emmett said following Rosalie.

'Alright then, go get her,' Esme clapped her hands excitedly.

Edward left. Esme and Carlisle stayed in the front room while Jasper and Alice made their way upstairs. When they got into their room, Jasper took Alice's hands and bent down a little to kiss her. When he let go of her, she giggled. They're were going out, but it could wait until after they'd met Edward's friend. Alice cut off his train of thought by throwing a cushion at him. She giggled again. Then she stood up and dashed toward the door.

'She's here!' Alice grinned, seconds before the door opened downstairs.

When Jasper eventually made it downstairs, the girl was talking to Esme and being hugged by an excited black haired girl. Edward introduced them all. Bella smiled at Jasper and he smiled back. She thinks i don't approve of her. Poor girl looked terrified. Edward was pushed toward the piano by Esme and Carlisle laughed at his expression. When he started playing Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme left the room.

Jasper and Alice decided to go out like they had planned. The got to the edge of the forest and Jasper kissed Alice again. They wandered threw the forest and eventually came to the town. They were going to the place they always went when they were alone together. They walked to the small park and into the playground. It was, as always, deserted. Alice sat down on the seat of a swing. Jasper pushed it very gently. Alice screamed at the sudden speed. She fell off backwards and Jasper caught her and put her down. Then she ducked and before Jaspper could ask why the swing hit him in the face. He stumbled backwards and fell over laughing. They decided to try the roundabout next. Again Jasper pushed gently, but jumped on to it himself as well. The world blurred around them and he wrapped Alice up in his arms.

'Thank you Alice.' He whispered in her ear.

'For what?' She asked him.

'For being my angel, for saving me from being alone forever and for standing by me when I need you. I couldn't have stopped feeind from humans without you. He sad as he kissed the top of her hair.

They walked back the long way. Alice was touched by what he'd said.

'Jazz?'

'Yeah?'

'Promise me something?'

'Anything.'

'One day, but in a very small beautiful place, not big and over the top can we...?' Alice let her self trail off.

'Alice? Will you marry me? again?' He smiled, guessing what she had been thinking.

'Yes! Yes! Yes!' She squealed, jumping at him and wrapping her arms around his neck as Esme opened the door.

'I'm guessing we need to arrange another wedding eventually. Congratulations you two.' Esme said hugging the pair of them.

'Let's let Edward have his moment first, hey?' Jasper suggested.

'Yeah, that's probably best,' Alice giggled.

When they got back into their room, Jasper hugged Alice.

'Angel of Mine, you have saved me time and time and time and time again. It's you who gives me strength to resist them.' Jasper whispered to her.

'No problem, Jazz, I love you, it's all worth it.' Alice whispered back.

'I love you too.'He replied.

A llittle while later, Alice and Jasper heard Bella squeal and Edward growl. Alice grabbed Jasper's hand, pulling him to his feet and dragged him into Edward's room.

'It sounded like you were having Bella for lunch, so we came to see if you'd share.' Alice giggled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
